The new variety of strawberry was created in a breeding program by my crossing two parents from among a group of seedlings which were obtained from a free pollenization of 32 different varieties and seedlings; in particular, by crossing as seed parent a variety designated 86-184 and as pollen parent a variety designated 86-175. Both parents are unpatented, proprietary varieties which have not been commercialized.
The resulting seedling of the new variety was grown and asexually propagated by stolens in Seria, Spain. Clones of the new variety were further asexually propagated and extensively tested. This propagation and testing has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein which characterize the new variety are fixed and retained true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.